


Impatient

by quiet__tiger



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Shawn talks, Gus listens, but he'd rather Shawn pay attention to the matter at hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jul. 23rd, 2006.

Gus bit back a frustrated moan when he felt Shawn’s thrusts slow. Whenever that happened, it meant Shawn was doing one of three things. He was either teasing Gus to hear him whine, was purposefully slowing himself because he knew he was on the brink, or he had had some sort of epiphany about something and wanted to talk. The latter had been happening more and more since the fake detective thing had started, but Gus chose to guess the first option. “Shawn. Come on, man. Don’t leave me hanging.”

Shawn rocked into Gus slowly and tightened his hands on Gus’s hips. “You have a few minutes. I mean, I’ve been fantastic this round, and you haven’t come yet.” Shawn thrust sharply to make his point, or _something_ , and Gus clutched harder at the counter. “Besides, based on the semen-soaked tissue in your bathroom garbage, you practiced before I came over.”

Damn Shawn and his sleuthing. “Just because I couldn’t wait for you to get over here, thinking of you taking me in the kitchen too much to wait for, doesn’t mean I like being left to suffer.”

“Oh, come on now, Gus, is this really suffering? Am I _that_ bad?” To prove his point, or maybe make sure Gus didn’t elbow him in the ribs, Shawn reached around to Gus’s balls, giving them a tug as he thrust sharply once more.

After the resulting tremors, Gus ordered, “Let me come,” through gritted teeth.

He could _hear_ the pout in Shawn’s voice. Bastard was barely even out of breath. “But I’m not _there_ yet.” A few more shallow thrusts and tugs. “Do you want to see a movie this weekend?”

“You’re asking me this now?”

“Better now than when you fall asleep on me before I get to ask later.”

“Why now?”

“I’m trying to plan.”

“You do nothing. What could get in the way?”

“You never know.”

“No, I do know.” Gus thrust back onto Shawn’s cock, trying to get him to _move_. Shawn rocked back, away. Teasing son of a… “We always go out.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Gus felt that there was something more there, something else, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. “Shawn, come _on_.”

“Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you beg and get all impatient?”

“Every damn time.” Gus did beg a lot. Partially because he was impatient, and partially because Sean could read him too well. That damn power of observation he had… He could always tell just how far along Gus was just by his expression and the way his body reacted. He knew what to do, where to touch or lick or bite to get a specific reaction. It really did make Shawn a fantastic lover. He was better when they were facing each other, though. More visual cues.

And yet here he was, being a huge tease.

Finally though, finally, Shawn picked up the pace, his one hand wrapped around Gus’s hip, the other around his cock, his breath hot and loud in Gus’s ear. Slowing down had barely mattered at all; seconds later he was almost coming, one hand clutching the edge of the counter while one reached back to grab onto Shawn’s thigh.

And Shawn did. Something. With his hips, and it was enough to give Gus what he needed, and with a harsh pant he (finally) came onto his kitchen floor. He’d been planning on mopping later, anyway. A few strokes more and Shawn shuddered against him, breath in his ear, perhaps trying to vocalize words, but Gus didn’t care about the words. Shawn’s words didn’t always mean anything, but the way he squeezed him one last time, the way he rested his head on the back of Gus’s neck, those actions meant things.

They meant things Gus wasn’t sure he wanted to think about right now.

Gus stood on shaky legs and Shawn eased out of him. He heard Shawn pull the condom off and put it in the garbage. Gus turned and pulled Shawn to him, against him, backing up as he did until his butt hit the edge of the counter. Gus had to smile at the dopey expression on his lover’s face. He had to kiss it away, nipping Shawn’s bottom lip, Shawn fighting back.

Shawn rocked his hips into Gus, and he gasped at the sensation in his sensitive flesh. “Again, man? It’ll be a while.”

“Don’t want to wait.” That was Shawn, wanting the impossible. “We need to do this in the office, christen it.”

“We haven’t even done _work_ in the office.”

“I meant _your_ office.”

“Shawn! As if the women I work with don’t already suspect there’s something going on with us, what with you always popping in and picking me up to go to places unknown.”

“You don’t want to eliminate their doubt?”

“Not if I could help it. If they knew…”

“They’d want to join in.” Gus wasn’t sure what his grimace of disgust looked like, but it made Shawn smile. “Alright, just you and me. I can handle that.”

Great. Gus just wasn’t sure _he_ could.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [Shawn Gets His Wish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633506).


End file.
